stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Camping World 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 17 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Chicagoland Speedway in Joliet, Illinois | Course_mi = 1.5 | Course_km = 2.4 | Distance_laps = 267 | Distance_mi = 400.5 | Distance_km = 640.8 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Austin Dillon | Pole_Team = Richard Childress Racing | Pole_Time = 30.636 | Most_Driver = Kevin Harvick | Most_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Most_laps = 132 | Car = 88 | First_Driver = Alex Bowman | First_Team = Hendrick Motorsports | Network = NBCSN | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. | Ratings = 2.407 million | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2) and Mike Bagley (3 & 4) }} The 2019 Camping World 400, is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race that was held on June 30, 2019 at Chicagoland Speedway in Joliet, Illinois. Contested over 267 laps on the intermediate speedway, it was the 17th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Alex Bowman won the race, recording his first career Cup Series victory, while Kyle Larson, Joey Logano, Jimmie Johnson and Brad Keselowski rounded out the top 5. Report Background Chicagoland Speedway is a tri-oval speedway in Joliet, Illinois, southwest of Chicago. The speedway opened in 2001 and currently hosts NASCAR racing. Until 2011, the speedway also hosted the IndyCar Series, recording numerous close finishes including the closest finish in IndyCar history. The speedway is owned and operated by International Speedway Corporation and located adjacent to Route 66 Raceway. Entry list * (i) denotes driver who are ineligible for series driver points. * ® denotes rookie driver. Practice First practice Alex Bowman was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 30.692 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Joey Logano was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 30.954 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Austin Dillon scored the pole for the race with a time of 30.636 and a speed of . Qualifying results Race Stage 1 Austin Dillon took the lead at the drop of the green flag with Jimmie Johnson moving up from his 4th starting position to challenge for the lead in the early laps. The 7-time Champion took the top spot on Lap 8. On Lap 11 a nearby lightning strike brings the field to pit road as the red flag is displayed. Fans and crews are advised to seek shelter. The official delay was three hours, 18 minutes and 26 seconds before racing resumed. Another 5 caution laps preceded the green flag. It only took Austin Dillon two laps to regain the lead. Two laps later, Harvick was out front for the first time. Kevin Harvick leads the majority of the laps in the first Stage until a flat tire sends him to pit road on lap 73. A rash of late pit stops jumbles the stage standings. Denny Hamlin takes the green and white checkered for the Stage win. Stage 2 Kevin Harvick Harvick is back into the lead at the beginning of Stage 2. William Byron worked his way to the front at Lap 100. He keeps the lead through a caution flag and pit stops. Until Johnson pushes Harvick back out front and the race settles into the predictable pattern of Stage 1. Final Stage In a four-way shuffle for the lead, Kyle Larson emerges in the top spot. A few laps later Bowman is out front as Harvick scrapes the outside wall, setting up for the battle that will determine the victor. Larson and Bowman race side-by-side, but Bowman prevails and begins to build a lead. Until he pits on lap 219. After the field cycled through pit stops, Alex Bowman returned to the front with Larson almost three seconds back. As the laps wind down Larson begins to close the gap. With 10 laps to go, Larson is within a quarter of a second behind Bowman. With seven laps to go, Kyle Larson gets beside of Bowman and edges ahead. But, two laps later Bowman moves back out front. He holds on for that elusive first Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series win. Locking down a playoff spot in the process. Stage results Stage One Laps: 80 Stage Two Laps: 80 Final stage results Stage Three Laps: 107 Race statistics * Lead changes: 23 among 13 different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 5 for 25 * Red flags: 1 for 3 hours, 18 minutes and 26 seconds * Time of race: 2 hours, 50 minutes and 49 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and 2005 race winner Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Dave Burns, Parker Kligerman, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio The Motor Racing Network had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Camping World 400 Camping World 400 Category:NASCAR races at Chicagoland Speedway Camping World 400